


Drive

by Takianna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: Felicity is on the hunt when she discovers Oliver's little secret stash.For the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon Week 6 prompt Unintentional Discovery





	Drive

Felicity Smoak didn't lose flash drives. They were little prized possession she stored all of her memories and all of her good hacks on. They did not go missing on her watch. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case with the small drive she was searching for at the moment.

“Where the hell?” she asked walking around the apartment. First she checked on the bookshelf thinking maybe she laid it down when she was going to the kitchen and then back to the couch. Nothing but some dusty shelves greeted her. 

The last time she remembered having it, she was sitting on the couch, laptop draped over crossed legs as she sat in her pajamas waiting for Oliver to come over for one of his late night visits. It was no secret how they felt about each other and really Oliver had spent more and more time at her apartment. He'd even earned a spot for his toothbrush and a nightstand drawer on his side of the bed. It was a milestone she thought they would never reach.

The drive was no where to be found and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Biting her bottom lip, she tried to remember just what she had been doing that evening besides waiting for a visit from her favorite superhero. She remembered going to get a hair tie from her bathroom. Quickly she rushed to the bathroom, her fingers digging through the small basket where her hair ties ended up. They were a mess, but still no drive and she gave a huff as she threw the ties back in the basket.

Then she remembered heading into the bedroom to retrieve her hand lotion from the nightstand. Almost running, Felicity started pulling everything out of the drawer in the nightstand. When did she get so much lotion, she wondered as several tubes came out of the drawer, landing with out fanfare on her bed There was something to be said about being prepared, but this was ridiculous.

“Hey!” she heard his familiar voice from the main living area of the apartment. “Felicity what are you doing?”

“I'm in here,” she called as she shoved all the items back into the drawer, her fingers feeling behind the lamp on the nightstand, but still nothing. 

Where was that drive?

“What you doing?” Oliver asked from the doorway, his hands holding onto the door frame and arms flexing in the exact way she loved to see them. A smile spread across her face as she lingered a little longer than she should on his chest.

“I'm trying to find a flash drive,” she said tearing her gaze away from him. It was a beautiful sight, but work was calling and there were some important files on that drive that she needed to look over. How could she be so careless?

“Where did you have it last?” he asked stepping into the room to help her in the search for the elusive drive.

“Living room, but I was trying to retrace all the places I was that night,” she said distracted as she looked on top of the dresser. Maybe it was in her jewelry box, but she didn't find anything but her earrings when she opened it. Slamming it closed, she turned back to the room trying to pinpoint the drive with her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed in on his drawer. Without hesitation, she opened the drawer, her fingers prying out several books that she was sure she'd never seen before. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she read the first title: Hacking for Dummies. 

This was not what she expected to find in his drawer and she turned accusing eyes on Oliver. His face was blushed red and he was trying not to meet her gaze, but he wasn't going to get away from her that easy.

“Oliver Queen, are you trying to be a hacker?” she half laughed at him, a teasing tone in her voice.

“I...I...I was just trying to learn more about what you do,” Oliver said putting up a pathetic defense.

“Oh,” she said rolling her eyes. “Hacking for Dummies, really? Really? I shouldn't even let this book in this house. All it does is teach things that will get you caught. You don't want to get caught do you?”

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged as she continued through the books. Introduction to Coding and Black Net Basics. There they were, laying out on the bed and staring back at her. It was like walking into a third grade classroom with less than adequate funding. What was she going to do with him?

“Why didn't you just ask me to show you?” she asked smiling at him. 

“Because I wanted to surprise you with my knowledge,” he said shyly and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

She loved that about him. He looked like a child who had been caught stealing candy. It made him rather sexy, but still she couldn't forgive the awful books he was reading on how to hack. They didn't belong in her apartment and God forbid something happen to her and someone find those things. 

To her, it was like breathing and telling someone else how to do it was difficult, but she was willing to try. Oliver always taught her things that he knew how to do, but were difficult for her, she could return the favor.

“You know how you can just fire an arrow and reach your target, no thoughts really?” Felicity asked him and walked over laying her hand on his chest. It was the easiest way she knew how to explain it to him.

“Yeah,” he said, staring into her eyes. She was lost there in his for a moment, her lips wishing to touch his. The pull was overpowering, but she held back, teasing him even more.

“That is how I feel sitting down in front of a computer,” she said quietly. “I feel the power and I know what to do without question. Just like you and your bow.”

He nodded his understanding. Felicity's lips were close to his now and she inched forward even more, teasing him with her closeness. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. She could smell the scent of his soap and then she started smiling.

“Would you check a book out about firing a bow?” she laughed and pulled away from him. He laughed and snagged her again turning her around, his lips pressing into hers.

“So have you seen the flash drive?” Felicity asked after they parted. He shook his head no and she walked to the bed, picking up the books at tossing them at him. “Read up on how to find a flash drive then.”

She laughed and went to continue her hunt.


End file.
